Between Life and Death
by Be Obscene
Summary: Melinda Gordon is visited by a young girl having an out of body experience and only she can help her but as she learns more about her, a bond between them causes consequences for both of their futures. Melinda/Mia. There will be strong sexuality and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**A brief introduction. Melinda gets a nightly visit from an unknown ghost. Some sexy stuff in this chapter. Future chapters will get a little kinky. Please review!**

It was a hot night and it was about to get a whole lot hotter. Melinda Gordon was in her usual white nightie but was thinking of ditching that and going naked. The old rusted fan in her room would keep her up half the night as it did for the past three nights. Her bed was so empty now since Jim left. She had this whole house to herself, it was so lonely at night especially with no one lying next to her.

Her life and abilities were a turn off to most people, they didn't understand her. Some times even she thought she was crazy. The antique shop she ran wasn't doing as well this year, she believed word spread about her, she was the crazy lady who could talk to ghosts. She would also get emotional some times over the simplest things, she couldn't watch the news anymore. It was earlier that day that news flashed on screen about a family in a horrible car accident, there was no word on their condition, for some reason this really stuck with Melinda, haunted her.

She tossed and turned in her sleep, sweat pouring down her face, the sound of her door opening stirred her awake. "Is someone there?", she called out. She stayed in bed and looked at the open door, no one down the dark hallway; spirits always came at the worst possible time. She closed her eyes and finally got some sleep, not noticing that the fan had stopped. She was experiencing a coolness in the room now, as if it were a cold, late Fall night. She pulled the covers up to her, something she wasn't expecting to need to use. The thought that maybe she was having hot flashes came to mind. Half asleep, she thought she could hear a soft voice whispering in her ear but she couldn't make it out. She was sitting up in bed now, almost like someone helped her do this. She felt hands on her shoulders and what was like a cold breath on her neck. She gasped. She felt the cold hands slip under her arms and touch her breasts. Still wearing her nightie she could still feel the ice cold hands. She hadn't been touched like this in over a year, in her REM state she accepted it. She could feel the hands massage and squeeze her breasts gently and then much harder. She felt cold kisses up and down her neck. Who was this intruder? This visitor? No spirit had ever treated her like this before.

As quickly as her guest came, it was gone and she fell back into sleep. In the morning she couldn't remember much, just that she had a much better sleep than the night before. She went into the bathroom to shower. She was in a great mood today, she even sang as she showered, something she hadn't done in forever. The steam filled the room. She stepped out and put a towel over her hair. She walked over to the mirror only to see two words wiped onto the glass. 'Help Me'. Melinda was startled, then she remembered thinking someone had opened her door in the middle of the night.

"Who are you? I can help you."

She felt a small hand touch hers, it wasn't cold like last night, it was rather warm. "Please, I'm so scared…I don't know what to do…my family and I are in trouble", it was the voice of a young girl. Melinda realized in a flash that she was part of the family featured on the news.

"What's your name?"

"Mia…Mia Hall."

 **More soon! Please tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Melinda tries to help Mia, but many questions need answered. Please review!**

Melinda got changed, she talked to Mia who waited outside of her bedroom door. "I know this is a bad time but…I really need help and you're probably the only person I can talk to…literally."

"How did you know to come to me?"

"I've heard stories about you, I never really believed them until now…"

"I know you're scared but this is what I do. I'll get my friend to work the antique shop alone for a few hours and I will help you find peace."

"I'm not dead."

"I get it, a lot of spirits don't accept it right away but…"

"I saw myself at the crash and in my hospital bed. I'm on life support, I don't know how much time I have left."

Melinda stopped what she was doing, could this be true, could Mia have a chance? Melinda went out into the hall to see the young girl almost in tears. She would hug her if she were really there. Melinda looked down at her with a calm demeanour, her brown eyes were very comforting to Mia. "Do you know which hospital you're in?"

Mia nodded, " St. Marshall's"

"Okay", Melinda ran back to her room to get her purse, "We'll go over there and…", by the time she came out, Mia was gone, likely already there waiting for her. Getting to the hospital was the easy part, it was only a 15 minute drive but getting to see Mia would be a different story. "I'm her sister", Melinda practised saying as she drove, "I'm…a friend of the family…"

"I'm her aunt", she told the nurse standing at the counter, of course she believed her, how on earth would she pass as anything else? SHe looked like a crazy cat lady minus the cats. She rushed down the hallway to Mia's room, she was frightened by the sight of the heart monitor and all of this junk hooked up to this girl. She stood over her bed, she looked pale, so lifeless.

"It's like I'm already dead", Mia walked up behind Melinda, she could feel her presence, her aura.

"I'm so sorry about this, Mia."

"My family is dead. I don't have anyone else."

"That can't be true…"

"My grandparents…my friends…I'm kind of a recluse."

Melinda almost laughed, "We have that in common."

"I'm wondering if I should even fight to stay alive…", she was quiet for a moment, "Melinda, would you pull my plug?"

Melinda was so startled by this, "What?" she couldn't believe she would even suggest that. Melinda wasn't sure she could even morally do that, she could never bring up the nerve to do that to such a young girl. Her life in her hands. "Mia, you can't ask me to do that."

"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Mia, you have your whole life ahead of you."

"I…I don't think I…"

"All you have to do is wake up", she held her hand out to her cheek to see if she could even feel her.

"I'm not strong enough."

"Yes you are."

"You don't even know me…"

"I think I remember…yes, a long time ago you came into my store with your mother."

"That was so long ago, you remember that?"

"I do. You took your time that day and found some old music on vinyl. Your mother said she didn't have enough, you looked so disappointed."

"You let me take them."

"I did because you reminded me of a young me. You seemed so into classical music."

"…I still am…"

"That's good."

"I feel weak…"

Melinda looked at her heart monitor, it seemed to be normal but she was no doctor. At least she wasn't flatlining. When she looked back, she was gone. Maybe back at her place or just outside of the hospital. She stayed a moment longer to watch over her body.

"You like 'em young do you?"

Melinda turned to see a janitor with a trolly of supplies spying on her, he was maybe 40, balding, potbelly stretching out his grey uniform. "Excuse me?"

"You're not family. I know. I can tell. You just came in here because you saw that sexy young thing on the news so you came running over here." He gave Melinda a creepy smile.

She walked a few steps toward him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You have a thing for comatose patients, don't you? You're pretty sexy, maybe we can double team her."

"Ew, that's disgusting! I'm totally going to report you."

"Go right ahead and I'll tell them you're not supposed to be here. I'll even tell them you touched her."

Melinda stormed out of the room, feeling like spitting on the creep but he might be into that sort of thing. He laughed as she walked out of there mad. "Don't worry, that guy is all talk. He's never touched me or anyone else here that I know of", Mia said, walking beside her.

"I'm still filing a complaint, Mia, that guy is disturbed."

In the car something donned on Melinda, her encounter the night before like someone was having her way with her. "Mia, I need to ask you something and you need to be honest with me."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Were you in my bedroom last night?"

"No, I snuck into the bathroom while you took a shower…I'm sorry it was the only way I could get your attention", Mia saw the worried expression on her face, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but I think there was another spirit with me last night…I have such a foggy memory of it but I think…I think it was groping my b…"

"Melinda, watch out!"

Melinda realized she was sticking out of her lane and quickly turned the steering wheel, "Are you okay?", Melinda said looking at Mia. Both were silent for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Of course you're okay. I am such a dumbass!"

Mia settled down from laughing, "That's weird, I didn't think I would be able to laugh…I can't remember the last time I did that."

"You have to wake up, Mia…is there anything or anyone who would do that?"

Mia thought, "Yes. They haven't stopped by to visit me yet. I'll tell you where to go." Melinda concentrated on driving, she didn't want to have another incident. "Were you about to say that a ghost groped your boobs?"

Melinda smiled and nodded, even though it should be a scary realization, it was a little funny. No spirit had ever tried doing anything like that to her before. In some ways it was pretty cool but she didn't want to tell Mia that. She would worry about who the bedroom ghost was later, right now she needed to help Mia.

 **What did you think? More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Melinda discovers she may be in worse trouble than Mia. Please review!**

They drove to the edge of town, Mia directed her to a long driveway. "It doesn't look like anyone's home", Melinda pointed out the empty garage and the fact no lights appeared to be on inside.

"He has to be here, where else could he have gone?", Mia beat Melinda to the doorstep. Melinda was the only one who could ring the doorbell. She waited a few seconds then tried again. "I don't understand. He should be here, he hasn't visited me once", Melinda noticed how angry she was getting, it could only mean one thing and she never even told her who this guy was in her life.

"Who is it? Who's not here?"

"Adam…he's my boyfriend…or at least he was, things got complicated."

"I can relate", she didn't want to go into the details with her, instead she made a sour expression.

"We can try my friend, Kim, she'll know where he is." They ventured back to the car, Mia already seated in the passenger's seat. Melinda had a sharp pain in the back of her head like someone had stabbed her. She put a hand to it and got into the driver's seat. "Melinda, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I feel weird."

"Maybe I should drive", she was serious even though her condition might make that tricky.

Melinda tried to laugh but it hurt to move her head for the time being, "I'll be okay." Eventually she felt fine as they got back on the road, she couldn't shake this eerie feeling however, like something was off. Something inside of her that didn't belong.

"Kim can be a little bitchy so you might want to be careful when you bring up Adam and who you are…she's one of the ones who's been talking about you and your gift."

"I've heard it all before…my fiancé couldn't take it anymore and left."

"I'm sorry to hear about that…you're a great woman, I can't imagine anyone running out on you."

Melinda smiled, "Thanks."

"She's right over there", Mia pointed the way. She pulled up to Kim's house. Kim was outside on her porch like she was waiting for them. When Melinda got out of the car she looked angry.

"Hi, there, I'm Melinda Gordon…"

"I know who you are!", she stood up from her lawn chair, "Why the hell are you here?!"

"I know you won't believe me but your friend Mia reached out to me."

"She's not even dead you dumb bitch!"

"She's having an out of body experience, she needs to see Adam", she spoke calm but in an urgent tone, she knew she could get her to go along with this if she tried hard enough.

"This is bullshit! You're a fraud, you should be ashamed of yourself!", Kelly walked up to her, Melinda backed up a little just in case she decided to take a swing for her face, "What kind of digging did you do to find me? You're sick!"

"Kelly, please, she's trying to help!", Mia stood inches away from her even though it was pointless.

Melinda turned to Mia, "She can't hear you."

Kelly couldn't believe this crazy woman talking to thin air, "Get off of my property or I'm calling the cops!"

"Mia, what's something only Kelly would know?"

Mia tried to think of something but then the most foul language was shouted and it was by Melinda, "She said you have the nicest pussy!" Kelly just stood there in shock, so did Mia. What would make Melinda speak like this to a teenager or to anyone for that matter? "Best in town I'm told!"

"W-WHAT?"

"Maybe I can get a little taste while I'm here", she stuck her tongue out at her, "I'll lick your pussy and stick my tongue in your tight asshole!"

"You're fucked!", Kelly shouted and retreated inside the house.

Melinda stood there as if in a daze and blinked her eyes a few times, "What just happened?", she held a hand to her forehead.

"We've got to get out of here, Melinda, I think she's calling the cops!"

Melinda got into her car slowly, still feeling out of it, "What exactly did I say?"

"You were talking about her vagina and sticking your tongue up her ass!", Mia was a little freaked trying to make sense of the situation.

"No! Why would I…That's disgusting, that poor girl!"

"We should go to your place and stay there for a while, figure this out."

"What about Adam?"

"We need to worry about you."

"I've never said anything so derogatory in my life, what possessed me to…"

"What?"

Melinda turned to Mia in realization, "That spirit, the one in my room, I think it's trying to control me."

"What do we do?"

"I need to call someone who knows how to deal with this sort of thing."

 **Find out what happens next!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Probably won't be updating this until after Christmas. Please review! Favourite! Follow!**

Mia was feeling weak, like she had just run a marathon, but she couldn't worry about herself now, Melinda needed her. Melinda was racing to the university.

"My friend Eli should be able to help sort this out…are you okay?"

"I'm starting to feel like I'm fading out but I'll be fine."

"Mia, you won't have that much time left, I think your have to decide if you're going to wake up or not."

"I don't know if I can…I can't, I'm not strong enough."

"Maybe you don't want to…maybe you're afraid, but you're such a young girl, you have a whole life to look forward to."

"I…I don't know if I'll have anyone waiting for me."

Melinda smiled, taking her eyes off of the road briefly, "You have me…", Mia wasn't sure but Melinda's expression changed to something strange, something sinister, "After all, once you're back in your own body we'll be spending a lot more time together."

Mia wasn't exactly sure how she should respond, she guessed that should be normal, "Oh? That would be nice."

"Yes, because then you can come over to my house and sit on my face."

Mia was shocked, Melinda was saying this all with a straight face and this sly grin. The dark spirit was back and Melinda hadn't looked at the road for quite a while now. "Melinda! Melinda, please, look at the road!"

Melinda snapped out of it and turned her attention to a speeding 18-wheeler coming at her, she rucked the car to its own side of the road. "No, not again! What happened this time?"

"Nothing, just keep yours eyes on the road, we're almost there!"

Classes had just ended and Eli was in his office when Melinda barged in. She was talking fast and wasn't sure she was making any sense. He looked like he was taking it all in. Melinda continued her rant but then felt strange. Then there was only darkness. She woke up what must have been several hours later. She was on her back, she could feel a soft bed. She stared up at the ceiling, it was her bedroom ceiling. Her arms were stretched out at the headboard. Her wrists were sore, she looked up at one. A brown belt was tied around her wrist to the post of the headboard. Her other arm too. She looked down to see she was only in her underwear, her tanned legs spread out on the bed and her ankles tied to the posts. She yelled and called for help.

"Don't worry, Melinda", Mia appeared next to her at the headboard, "It will all be over soon."

"What happened to my clothes?"

"You started taking them off in the office. Your friend has them, he had to carry you to his car. Some men are here to help, I think they're going to do an excorsim."

"I didn't hurt anybody did I?"

"No, but you did keep saying you'd suck their cocks and let them ram you", Mia looked so scared, it made Melinda feel so guilty for putting her through all of this.

"Mia, I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault. I'm going to stick with you no matter what. I'm not going anywhere."

"Come closer", Melinda said weakly, Mia obliged, "Closer." Mia was now face to face with her, looking into those almond eyes. "I can't wait for you to get back into your body…we're going to have a lot of fun together you and me!"

"Melinda?"

Melinda stuck her tongue and flapped it around sexually. Mia backed away, that was when the group of men she was talking about, entered the room and what had what must have been holy water. Melinda cursed at them, she thrashed her body around as they chanted and splashed her with the water. She wasn't letting up though, she banged her head against the headboard a number of times.

Mia watched horrified, curious and…"What am I thinking? Do I like this?", Mia thought. The sight of Melinda all tied up in her underwear for some reason really clicked with her. Maybe it was also the way she moved her tongue. She watched helplessly while the men continued for an hour. Melinda wasn't showing any sign of being tired and the whole time she never took her eyes off Mia.

 **What do you think? More to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Melinda is in trouble, is there still time to help her? Please review!**

Mia was terrified for Melinda, she seemed to have finally passed out from all of the thrashing and screaming. Mia still couldn't get over how amazed she was by this, did she enjoy watching her suffer? Her body was perfect for a woman her age, she thought she could still pass for late twenties. She watched her sleep, her tanned skin glistening with beads of sweat, her full breasts moving up and down as she breathed. No one had bothered to cover her, a blanket only draped over one of her legs, her groin in full view; Mia didn't have the power to move it, she tried but she was feeling so weak. She thought it had to be this power, this dark spirit that was controlling her friend. "I don't want to leave you…but I feel like I'm fading out", she whispered close to the sleeping beauty's ear, "I'm going to wake up and when I do, I'll come back for you." She vanished, if only she waited another minute she could have stopped Melinda from doing the unthinkable. She woke up with a sly grin, she was still not herself, she tried to fight it but it was like her spirit was locked away and watching herself.

She pulled one hand free of the belt, her wrist bruised, she only laughed it off and untied her hand free. 'What are you doing?', Melinda thought, realizing she was naked and walking to the door. "You know what you're doing Melinda", a voice said out loud, her voice coming from her mouth, she had no more control, "You get to watch the show, I'm going to visit your friend at the hospital."

'You're what? What are you going to do?', that's when she remembered, everything Melinda told her friend when she was controlled, 'You leave her alone!"

"You don't have any say anymore, bitch!", she tried opening the door but realized she was locked in, no doubt Eli had the men guarding the door, full aware she would try to escape.

'She's just a girl!"

"She's a fine piece of ass!", she started pinching and rubbing her nipples, "Didn't you see those lips? So fucking sexy, I can't wait to see them sucking a tit or on my pussy, eating me out."

'You're disgusting!', Melinda scolded the Evil Melinda, 'Just let her be! She's so innocent, she's never done anything to anybody!'

"Those are the kinds of girls I like! Maybe I'll even take over her body…ooh, yeah! I love that idea! That tight little body!"

'I want you gone!'

She tried the window but it was nailed shut, "I'm not done having fun! It's nice having fun as a MILF for a while."

This offended Melinda, did this thing even know what a MILF was? 'What did you just say?'

"That's what they call it right?"

'How old do you think I am?'

Evil Melinda laughed, "Well, maybe in another ten years, you got a nice fat ass, though!" Evil Melinda grew silent when she saw one of her hands was moving on its own without her say, but when she concentrated it was back at her command. "Nice try, skank! But I run the show now!", she broke a leg off of a wooden chair with unbelievable strength. She smashed the window.

'You're seriously going out with any clothes? It's freezing!'

"Good thinking, I can't get into the hospital in the nude!", her clothes were wrapped up in a garbage bag at the foot of the bed. "You should have seen your friend Eli when I took everything off for him, I thought he was going to whip out his cock for me!"

Melinda was getting more and more disgusted with this. Somehow she had to warn Mia's ghost, see that she could wake up and fight back, maybe even kill her if she had to. This darkness gave Melinda's body superhuman abilities, she was able to leap on rooftops and do things she probably wouldn't have been able to do back in high school.

The sun had only been up for less than an hour and visiting hours didn't start yet. She pleaded with a young nurse to allow her to see her, even going as far as bringing up tears. 'Please, don't let me in!', Melinda shouted in her mind, trying to get those words out of her own mouth. The nurse budged and let her freely go down the hall to Mia's room. Mia's ghost was nowhere to be seen, maybe she was standing over her body.

"Good, privacy", Evil Melinda saw no one else was in the room to bother her. She stood over Mia's unconscious body and began to climb on top of her. 'No! You can't do this!'

"What are you talking about? You're doing this", she chuckled. That's when it happened, Melinda felt dizzy, strange, that's when she realized she was back in control, she was at the helm. "I'm…I'm back." But for whatever reason, even though she have full control to get off of the bed and as far as humanly possible away from the young girl she didn't move a muscle. She thought she looked like Sleeping Beauty. Those lips, out for the taking. Melinda dived in, she puckered her lips smashed into hers. She had no idea Mia had opened her eyes and was greeted by this.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?", a nurse shouted. A male nurse ran over and pryed Melinda off the bed. Mia was in shock, not just the fact that she was back in her own body but the fact that that kiss seemed to be what did it.

 **More to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Delayed chapter update. What will happen to Melinda and Mia now?**

Mia wasn't sure right away what was happening, it was like her brain had just started up again and she was trying to make sense of everything. All she saw was Melinda's face above her and quickly pushed off. She felt her sweet lips, her lips still tingled from the contact.

Melinda was wrestled on the floor, she yelled out in pain as a male nurse had a knee in her back. Mia tried to sit up but her muscles weren't responding and all she could do was lift her head slightly. She tried desperately to scream but only a pathetic whimper came out. "Hey! Leave her alone!", she tried to shout at the top of her lungs but her voice was almost gone, A female nurse aided her, seeing if she was injured. "Pl..ease…she was…just…tr..ying …to hel…pp…"

"Shh! You shouldn't be talking", she was instructed. Mia batted the woman's hand away and shouted at the male nurse pinning her friend down on the floor. "Hey! St…stop!"

Once Melinda was taken outside and questioned by security, Mia did her best to explain that Melinda was just trying to help her breathe. Apparently one of the day janitors, the one Melinda had encountered and had reported days before told on her being some kind of freak who liked to feel up and molest comotose patients. "You have it all wrong…I couldn't breathe and she saved me." Of course everyone was skeptical still about this strange woman. Melinda could only stay for a minute and had to go to let Mia rest. Melinda put her hands on hers, "I'm so glad you're here. I'll be back, Mia. I promise you."

"Thank you", Mia spoke weakly. Melinda smiled, thinking everything from here would be fine for her.

Once she got back home she was he'd her face in the bathroom sink. She thought of calling Eli, tell him what happened but she wanted to rest. She looked herself over in the mirror as she splashed cold water on it. She didn't feel any dark or evil presence. She stripped off her clothes and climbed under the covers of her bed. She blacked out just as her head hit the pillow, she was so worn out from her possession, she could sleep for days. The deep sleep she was in made her have dreams, dreams about her antique shop, the usual costumers who came in. A girl. Mia was one of her customers. She looked so lively, sunlight coming from behind her like a spotlight giving her an angelic halo around her red hair. She gave her this smile that made her feel weak in the knees. "Thank you for saving me, Melinda."

"I was doing what needed to be done. For a truly special friend", she touched Mia's face. It was a nice moment, so much so that Melinda wasn't feeling so lonely anymore. She didn't feel any sadness with Mia there.

"You're my special friend", said Mia; she took one of Melinda's hands and began to suck on a finger. Melinda wasn't sure what to make of this but she really liked it. She liked it so much that while this dream was going on she was masturbating furiously under the covers. "Oh, God!" she shouted, "She's so fucking hot!" She clenched her teeth as she could feel herself ready to orgasm. Humping the air with her fingers still inside of her she called out passionately in a battle cry, "AHHHIIEEEHHH!", she woke up in a sweat, panting heavily. She felt the dampness between her legs, her white sheets wet. Her body was shaking. She had this smile on her face, even though she couldn't entirely piece together every detail of the dream she knew what she had done and she was glad she did it.

Five days had passed and she was wheeling Mia out of the hospital to her car, "Thank you for doing this, Melinda. I won't be a pest, I promise."

"I'm more worried about you. I know, you are legally an adult and can make your own decisions but…I'm just some woman you met not even a week ago", she laughed.

"Melinda, you're practically like family to me now. I can help you at your shop, it'll be great!"

"And your friends? Your grandparents?"

"I'll visit them", Melinda helped her out of the wheelchair and into the passenger seat. "But right now, I'm here to help a friend who stood by me", she held onto one of Melinda's hands as she belted into the driver's seat. They shared a smile before driving off to Melinda's where there was a bed made for her in a guest bedroom. Melinda gave her time on her own while she cleaned, after about twenty minutes she popped into the room. Mia was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out the window.

"Settling in okay?". she sat down next to her.

"Yeah", she sighed, "I'm just feeling lucky."

Melinda saw her smiling, not looking at all sad as she had seen her in the hospital, she brushed some strands of hair away from her face, "You have your whole life ahead of you…so beautiful…", Mia smiled at her compliment, "So young…soft skin, pouting lips…perfect body…nice ass…"

"Melinda? Are you okay?" Melinda laughed sinisterly. "Oh no. You're still…it's still in you!"

"Mia!", Melinda held her forehead in pain, shutting her eyes tight, "I don't know what to do!"

"What's your friend's number? He can help!"

"No! It's no use!"

Mia grabbed her by the shoulders, "No! There's got to be a way to fight this!"

Melinda looked up at Mia, she looked serious, "There is."

"What?", Mia said, now standing up in shock.

Melinda began to lift the tight white tank top she had on off, Mia stared at her confused. Melinda took her blue jeans off next, all while not taking her eyes off of the young girl. Mia was shaking her head now, puzzled by all of this. Her bra came off next and her panties. "You want your friend back?" Mia nodded, still shaken and confused. Melinda lied back on the bed, spreading her legs opened. "You must."

"I must what?"

"I remember you know…that excitement in your eyes as you watched this hot bod tied to that bed. You liked what you saw."

"I-I don't know what…"

Melinda laughed, more evil this time, "You know…you like what you see!"

Mia nodded and Melinda laughed even harder, "Why are you doing this? Just leave her alone!"

"Why? I'm having too much fun! You should help yourself. Bury your face into this pussy!" Melinda acted out what she wanted by sticking her tongue out in the air quite devilishly. "M..i…a!"

"Melinda is that you? You can fight this!"

"Mia! You have to do what it says!"

Mia was baffled, "Whhhaaattt?"

"You have to do it, it's the only way!", she struggled. Mia couldn't believe this. Yes, she thought Melinda was a beautiful woman but there was no way she could see herself doing this even if she did have some kind of girl crush on her, that was different from wanting to go down on her. "It's going to taste good you little slut!" The evil Melinda's smile faded away and the real Melinda, Mia could tell was coming through, her eyes seemed to change, like that spark behind them was still her and she knew deep down that this had to be done in order to be back to normal. Mia got down on her knees and dove face first. She wasn't sure what to expect at first. She moved her tongue in and out and felt her way around. Melinda called out as she did this. "Yes, slut! That's it, work the clit!" , she grasped onto her boobs, squeezing them as Mia continued. "You've done this before, I can tell!" Mia didn't have time to deny it, she had to get this dark presence out of her friend's body. "Oh! Yes, child! Ah! Did you know Melinda dreamt about you? She couldn't stop touching herself! She wants this just as much as I do because she's an old bitch who needs to get laid!" Mia ignored this and used her fingers to massage Melinda's clit. She got excited every time she jumped a little, overwhelmed by the feeling.

The voice the dark spirit was using to come through Melinda was vanishing, Melinda's pure, innocent voice was coming through, moaning in ecstasy. She fell back onto the bed. Mia was ecstatic, she had won. But at what cost? "Melinda, are you okay?", she lied next to her on the bed, she moved hair away from her sweating face. Melinda kissed her hard, "Oh, thank you, Mia…you saved me…"

"I still can't believe I did that", she said in shock.

"I'm glad you did…I really needed that…", she sighed.

"Is it rue about what it said, you've been dreaming about me?"

"Let's not worry about that now…let's sleep."

"But it's the middle of the day."

"Hey, my house, my rules."

They both laughed. Mia fell asleep next to her. Melinda kissed her cheek.

 **What do you think? I'm going to write more just might be a while. Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Melinda seems to be free of dark spirits thanks to Mia, but what will happen between them now? Please review!**

Melinda wandered into her kitchen in only wearing her black laced panties, she had no idea someone was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Mia!" Mia turned around, her eyes quickly met Melinda's naked chest, Melinda covered her boobs with both hands in shock. "I forgot you were here…", she raced back to her room for a house coat, Mia couldn't help but smile at her confusion.

She came back in as Mia put pancakes on a plate, "I'm used to people leaving before breakfast first."

Mia at first didn't get what she meant. "Thank you for doing this…I've…I've been so much trouble."

"No trouble. I need to thank you for saving me, Melinda, this is the least I could do….", she thought of mentioning what she did to Melinda to get the spirit out of her but decided that it wasn't very good breakfast talk. As Melinda poured the bottle of maple syrup on top of her stack of cakes, Mia couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to lick the syrup off of her. Mia wasn't sure why she was having these naughty thoughts, she gave her head a shake.

"Is something wrong?", Melinda said, looking up from her plate.

"Uh…nothing."

"So, what's your plans for the day? Are you going to see your grandparents or any other relatives?"

"Yeah…", Mia looked down at the table, she was a little scared, "I need to see someone else first."

"Adam?"

"No", Mia shook her head, that look she gave Melinda was good enough for her to realize who she wanted to see and she would go ballistic if she saw Melinda.

"I'll drop you off, you two can talk."

"Okay…"

Melinda got dressed and they made their way to Kim's place. "I'll drive off before she sees me, promise. I'll come back in an hour or so…"

"Don't you have a cellphone?"

Melinda gave her head a shake, "Yeah, right, I hardly ever use it. Sure." She watched Mia carefully walk up and ring the doorbell. She drove off once she saw Kim poke her head out the door.

"Mia!", she hugged her tight, "I never heard anything…I'm sorry, I meant to visit you!"

"It's okay, Kim, can I come in?"

"Of course, you don't even need to ask that."

Once they were sitting down in the living room, Kim had every question she could think of come out. "You must be so glad to be out of that hospital? How are you? Do you need a place to stay?

"How are you grandparents? Are you hungry?"

"Whoa, Kim, slow down, okay?", she laughed, "I'm glad to see you too…I'm staying with a friend, she just dropped me off."

"A friend?", Kim raised an eyebrow, "Do I know this friend?"

"Look, I know you're going to freak, but it's Melinda Gordon."

The expression on her friend's face changed from playfully intrigued to absolute anger and disgust, "Are you kidding me? That psycho came here and told me she wanted to stick her tongue up my ass!"

Mia stuck up a hand to silence her, "I know, Kim, I was there. And before you ask, it was an out of body experience and she was helping me. That little incident she had was because she was possessed but you don't have to worry anymore because I helped her."

Kim put her hands on Mia's face, looking closely at her pupils, "What has this bitch done to you?"

"She saved me, Kim, it's because of her that I'm here talking to you."

Kim shuddered, "I don't like this, she's nuts, and you have to be for staying with her. I know you just came out of a coma but can't you see she's just putting all of this in your head?"

Mia just smiled, "Kim, I wish I could help you see this from my perspective but I can't. Melinda is really nice…"

"What about your grandparents, do they know about her?"

"Yes and they actually know Melinda and I will see them tomorrow."

"Has Adam tried to speak to you?", she said changing the subject.

"No…"

"I think you two should talk…"

"I don't think I'm ready to do that."

She touched her hand, "Maybe you should stay with me tonight."

"I don't know, I mean, Melinda…"

"Fuck her, okay? I'm your best friend, what does she have that I don't?", Kim smiled.

Mia chuckled a little, "She does have a nice ass…" This made Kim laugh, it made Mia laugh too because it was like she had no control over what she was saying.

"But seriously stay the night, okay?"

Mia was having these weird impulses on what to say, like: "I could be at home with Melinda right now" or "I really need to rest where I'm comfortable" or even "I want Melinda to sit on her face", that last one especially bothered her, especially since she said that one out loud, or at least mumbled it for Kim to hear.

"What did you say?"

Mia covered her mouth with both hands, "I've gotta go!", she ran to the door, Kim close behind. She grabbed hold of Mia's arm, "Kim, please let go!"

"What's gotten into you?"

"I don't know, I just think I really need to be alone right now!"

Kim watched helplessly as Mia ran off, she decided to hop into her car to see where she could be going.

 **More soon! Sorry to leave you hanging. Thanks for the Favs.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for following this story. It will serve as the finale. There is a sex scene so if you want to skip it feel free. I would like to do somethingelse Ghost Whispererer or Jennifer love Hewitt in the future. If you have any ideas just let me know. Please review!**

"Melinda!"

"Mia?", Melinda said looking up from the counter, "Did you run the whole way here? I never got a call."

Mia was frantic, she needed to get Melinda out of the antique shop and back home so she could put an end to this. She had trouble telling her what was happening when Melinda's friend and coworker was standing right there.

"This is an emergency, we need to go back to your place."

"Why, what's happening? "

Mia got close to Melinda's ear, "It's back." That was enough to make her get up out of her chair and run to the car with Mia. "You must have passed it on to me after I..."

"Don't say it Mia...", Melinda concentrated on the road, she didn't want her mind replaying her wicked and permiscuous actions. A vehicle behind them was getting awfully close, almost bumper to bumper in fact. The driver laid down the horn. "What the hell does she want?"

"It's Kim, she knows I'm in trouble...I think I told her I want you to sit on my face."

Melinda had this dumb smirk to keep from laughing, going so far as biting her lip, "That actually sounds really sweet."

"Melinda, it wasn't really me saying it."

"I know...it's just that coming from you just sounds...never mind. "

They were getting close to the house when Melinda remembered a sex shop, it was the new one in town that everyone was up in arms about. She made a few turns to give Kim the slip. "Why are you pulling in here?"

"Eli told me that if the spirit ever came back the only way to make sure it didn't was to have a vessel to hold it in." Mia had no idea what she had in mind for that but the next thing she knew she was in a sex shop with her new friend and they were looking at a variety of vibrators and dildos. "Believe me? Mia, I wouldn't be in here unless it were an emergency."

"Need any help?", asked the girl working the counter, she had piercings all over her face and half of her head shaved.

Mia was already nervous enough being in here, Melinda spoke up, she had 2 big vibrators in both hands, "Which would you recommend? "

"Hmm, is this for you or your friend?", Mia ws hiding behind Melinda at this point.

"Both of us...", she knew Mia would have questions as to why she would need it too but Melinda needed to make sure it never got inside either of them ever again.

"Well then..", the employee bent down to pick something up from under the counter, when she came back up, for a brief second, Melinda thought it was a shotgun, "This would do the trick. Got a new shipment in this morning."

Mia peeked from behind Melinda and her eyes widened at the size of this double ended black dildo. "Are you sure?", Melinda asked, trying to keep her mouth closed.

"Oh yeah", the employee grinned. Melinda put the thing on her American Express card and they were out the door, "You two have fun!"

Both couldn't believe the size of it, they were shocked but it should do the job. MElina almost forgot about Kim, she was probably at the antique store demanding to know where she lived. "We'll do it in my bedroom quick and I'm sure it will be over."

"What do we do after, bury it?"

"No, I'll give it to Eli, he should know what to do with it."

Melinda was afraid of traumatizing Mia, she was innocent, "Mia, I already scarred you with what happened..."

"It was fine, Melinda...I...", she trailed off.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes", she said confidently, "Why do you need it, we already took care of you."

"I'm not taking any chances."

In the master bedroom, Mia stripped in front of Melinda which Melinda was very guarded about, "I already saw you naked", Mia smiled in response. Mia was standing in only a white Bea and panties, a beautiful young girl.

"Wow, you remind me of me when I was around your age."

"I bet you were hot."

"I'm a fat old woman now."

Mia saI'd honestly, "You are not fat or old...and you are hot."

"Fat ass though", she said turning around and showing her how much her ass stuck out.

Mia put her hands around Melinda's waist, "Just gotta lay off the big macs", she teased while giving her ass a squeeze. Then a tendency kiss that Melinda fell into, "I'm sorry, I don't know what's come over me."

"It's time", Melinda got out of her clothes in an instant, her boobs bouncing and ass jiggling. Mia took her bra and panties off and remembered, "I'm still a virgin."

Melinda then realized she didn't have lube but could spit and suck on Mia's end of the dildo. "Maybe the ass"

"That would hurt you!"

"Melinda you gotta!"

Melinda wasn't sure about this, it was crazy, she spit on the dildo more. Mia was on all fours with her ass in the air and Melinda spit in her ass just to be safe. She slid the huge thing in that tight hole and kept asking her if this was okay. "That's it Melinda! Oh! Oh my!"

Melinda couldn't believe she was thinking this but Mia was sounding so hot while taking it up the ass like that. Mia was getting super horny, Melinda could feel wetness down below. She then heard vibrating, she didn't know the thing had that feature. Mia came. "Your turn, Melinda!", she was sore and aching but she wanted to go down on her even though Melinda wanted her to use the dildo. Melinda's principles went out the window once the girl had her mouth on her.

"Oh, Mia!", she felt like she ws in some sleazy Porno. The spirit must have really had a hold on her because now Mia was suckling on her beautiful breasts.

"Such perfect tits, Melinda!"

"Oh! That feels really good! Oh Mia!" Melinda licked her lips and had a spasm. She was feeling dirty, so horny, everything she was missing in her life. She knew how much this evil Mia wanted her to sit on her face, she first post ione heself on the headboard and Mia licked her asshole while lying down on her back. "So bad, Mia! Oh this is so perfect!"

She did sit fully on her face eventually and soon both were using the double dildos, orgasming; Mia wad orgasming for the first time, Melinda couldn't remember if she ever had or at least not like this. She finished Mia off by licking her pussy, she forgot about the whole concealing the spirit in the dildo plan and just wanted to return the favor.

"I love you..."Mia sighed

Melinda was shocked, "What did you say?"

Mia looked her in those beautiful eyes, "I love you, Melinda Gordon...this is really me talking."

"I love you to, Mia Hall." They kissed each other deeply, their tongues twisting and overlapping.

"Police!", a voice came from out in the hall.

They both knew that Kim must have called. They got dressed and heard an earful about a possible kidnapping, Mia being held against her will which was ridiculous but something that was taken very seriously. Melinda wasn't walked away in handcuffs that day. Things with Kim actually did get better after that.

The very next day, Mia spent time with her grandparents while Melinda took the double ended dildo to Eli, much to his dismay. Melinda knew she had helped someone like she always did but this was very different circumstances.

"Have a good day?" Melinda asked, picking her up.

"Yes", she planted a wet kiss on Melinda's cheek.

"Can I ask you something? "

"Sure, babe", Mia was just trying this out, unsure how her new love would respond.

"You weren't really possessed were you?" Mia got quiet, she smiled a toothy grin, "You're bad."

Mia lifted an eyebrow, "How are you going to punish me?"

"Well, the sex shop just got in some strap-ons", Melinda could be a real devil sometimes.

 **The End.**


End file.
